


(they) love me so and that i know for sure

by Anonymous



Series: Charles, Oliver, and Percy [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Caretaking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: daddy kink fluff for all the fans at fantastic-beasts-smut





	(they) love me so and that i know for sure

**Author's Note:**

> in case you're not tuned in to the au, Charles' faceclaim is Mads Mikkelsen and he's Percy's papa, and Oliver's faceclaim is Idris Elba and he's Percy's daddy. title is from hey ya by outkast believe it by not

Oliver waved away the fire with a sigh. He looked up at Charles as he entered. “He’s on his way. Said he’ll be apparating over in 5 minutes or so,” Oliver sighed.

Charles nodded. “That’s something. Even if he doesn’t tell us what’s going on… it’s something.”

Oliver nodded, chewing his lip pensively. He drew his wand and muttered a few spells, dulling the lights and warming the room up. He stripped off his jacket and waistcoat, and kicked off his shoes. Charles followed suit, withdrawing his wand from his pocket to assist Oliver in making the room more comfortable for Percival.

A loud crack sounded from the hallway, and the two men turned their head in unison. “You go get him” Oliver murmured, jerking his head.

Charles nodded and walked to the hallway while Oliver collapsed onto the sofa and crossed his legs. Charles entered the hallway and was greeted with the sight of a scruffy and disheveled Percival fidgeting and biting his nails.

“Hello, _Min elskede”_ Charles murmured, stepping towards Percival and cradling the back of his head. Percival didn’t respond but instead started to tremble. Charles bent down slightly to meet Percival’s eyes. “Dear? Are you alright?” He asked tenderly. Percival shook his head and stepped closer into Charles’ embrace. “Ok, it’s ok, baby. Papa’s here.”

Percival choked and hiccuped. “Daddy” He managed to mumble.

Charles nodded, gently and slowly leading Percival into the living room where Oliver was waiting, twiddling his thumbs. He looked up at the sound of Percival and Oliver entering, and smiled.

“Hello, baby. Wanna come and sit with daddy?” Oliver said, patting his lap.

Percival nodded, then looked back to Charles. “Papa too?” He asked.

“Of course, papa too. C’mon, Percy. Daddy wants a cuddle from his special boy” Oliver said, scooting into the corner of the sofa.

Percy nodded, and walked to the sofa, dragging Charles by the hand who followed patiently. Oliver took hold of him firmly and positioned Percy into his lap so Percy was sitting sideways with his back against the arm of the sofa. Charles sat next to Oliver and pulled Percy stretched out his legs and rested his feet on Charles’ lap.

“Comfy, sweetheart?” Charles asked, petting Percival’s calf.

“Mhmm” Percy mumbled, and nuzzled into Oliver’s neck. “Thank you daddy. Papa.”

“It’s ok, baby. Anything for our special boy” Oliver soothed, kissing Percy’s head. “So, would you like to tell daddy what’s wrong? Daddy always knows when something’s wrong. So does papa.”

Charles nodded, and accioed a blanket to drape across Percival’s legs and tummy. Percival sighed, the pressure feeling good on his legs. Percival shrugged and tried to hide his face in Oliver’s neck. Oliver tutted and took hold of Percival’s chin, tilting his head up.

“Don’t hide, baby. You need to tell us what’s going on” He said firmly.

Percival hiccuped and shrugged again. “Don’t know. Not feeling good” He sniffed.

“Keep going baby, elaborate. Did someone say something to you?” Charles asked.

Percy’s eyes filled with tears and he buried his face in Oliver’s chest, starting to shake again. Oliver hushed him quietly and petted the back of his head, combing his fingers through Percy’s messy tangled hair. Charles gestured at Oliver to scoot up and he did, letting Charles behind Percy and stretching his legs out and bracketing Percy’s own legs.

“Ok, ok, baby boy. I think someone said something, didn’t they?” Oliver murmured. “Can you tell papa and I what they said?”

Percy looked up, his eyes red and face streaked with tears. “I don’t wanna. It was cruel” He shuddered, grasping tightly onto Oliver’s shirt.

“I know, I know, but you have to tell us. It will only feel worse if you don’t” Charles said, wrapping his arms around Percy’s waist and kissing his neck gently.

“You won’t be mad?” Percy mumbled, drawing back from Oliver and looking nervously at the two men.

“Of course not, baby. Just tell us” Oliver said, smiling and kissing Percival’s forehead.

Percy nodded and breathed out shakily. “I-there were two men. Talking in the bathroom when I was there. They didn’t know I was there. Talking about me” He began, voice shuddering and quiet.

Oliver and Charles sighed, pulling Percival even closer if that indeed were possible. Charles tightened his grip around Percival’s waist and joined his hands at Percival’s concave stomach. He then pressed several soft kisses into Percival’s hair and murmured in his ears.

“Keep going, baby boy. Papa’s here” Charles soothed.  

Percy nodded, taking a deep breath. “They-they said that I collaborated with Grindelwald” He shuddered as the name passed his lips. “That I wanted it- what he did to me. Then they said I was a faggot” He spat, choking again and hiding his face once more in Oliver’s chest.  

Oliver growled, and a light bulb flickered then shattered. Charles felt his own magic spark and fought to suppress it. Percy’s own magic felt tumultuous and crackling in the air, and Oliver murmured a soothing spell as he stroked Percy’s hair.

“I’m so sorry, baby. Shh, daddy’s here now” Oliver murmured.

Charles cuddled Percy tight and started rocking him slightly. “Papa’s here, little one, papa’s here” He cooed. “Do you know who the men were? Which department they work in?”

“No, papa. I’m sorry” Percy sniffled, his voice muffled from being buried in Oliver’s chest. “Didn’t know them.”

“Ok, thank you for telling us, baby” Oliver crooned, petting Percy's hair and cradling him close. “Would you like daddy and papa to take you bed now? I think a certain little boy needs his bedtime, don't you agree papa?”

Charles nodded, kissing Percy's hair again. “I agree with your daddy, Percy. Bed time I think.”

Percy nodded, too tired and emotional to argue about bedtime like he often did. Oliver stood up and lifted Percy into his arms. Percy held on tight, his arms and legs all wrapped around Oliver's body. Charles quickly waved his wand around to settle everything down and followed Oliver and Percy into their bedroom. Percy was gently laid down on the bed, and Oliver started stripping him of his scruffy clothing and shoes and socks. Percy wriggled and tried to snuggle into the bed.

“Almost done, sweetheart” Oliver hushed, and accioed Percy’s pajamas from the drawer. “Come on, stay still for daddy, Percy.”

Percy yawned and whined but lay still and Oliver and Charles were able to dress him in his warm striped pajamas that he occasionally wore. Usually, Percy fell asleep right after sex, naked, but when he had a bad day and wasn’t in the mood for sex Charles and Oliver would dress him in pajamas and cuddle him to sleep.

“Good boy” Charles murmured, and maneuvered Percy under the covers. The two men then stripped off the clothes until they were left in their underwear and crawled in beside Percy, one of each side to bracket him with warmth.

Percy sighed contentedly and snuggled into Charles’ chest while entwining his legs with Oliver’s. “Goodnight daddy. Goodnight papa” He yawned.

“Goodnight baby boy” Charles and Oliver replied in unison, snuggling closer to protect their Percy from the world.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave comments and kudos esp comments and i might write more in the future


End file.
